


All Seeing

by Naaklasolus



Series: Cuyan [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Talan and his parents all belong to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995!Prompt: "Don't even think about it."





	All Seeing

**Author's Note:**

> Talan and his parents all belong to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995!
> 
> Prompt: "Don't even think about it."

Kayla paused in the middle of washing the dishes as she heard the ever so soft footsteps of a certain cub than continued with her task since she knew Jax had taken to teaching Talan how to sneak around and they both had been teaching the cub how to be a little con artist.

“Don’t even think about it.” Kayla warned as Talan sneaked past her, heading straight for where his favorite snack was kept.

“Think ‘bout what, Mama?” Talan asked innocently as Kayla turned to look down at the brat with an unimpressed look while the boy looked up at with wide, innocent gold eyes.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, Talan.”.

Talan pouted at her as Jax entered the kitchen. _“Ba’vodu’jax_ made me do it!” Talan declared as he pointed at his uncle who raised an eyebrow at him.

“I told you to get Mama, not get the cookies.” Jax corrected as he walked over and picked Talan up and held him.

“But cookiesth are yummy.” Talan grumbled as he leaned against Jax and glared at the cookie jar in contempt before pouting at Kayla. “I wasth really sthneaky. Jax taught me!”.

Kayla rolled her eyes as she grabbed a dish rag and dried her hands off before swiping her baby from her adopted brother. “Who do you think taught your uncle, sweetie?” Kayla asked as she smirked at the cub who paused than stared at her in dawning realization.

“Stho, I can’t sthneak up on you!?”.

“Oh, you could. You just need to work on your footsteps.”.

Talan gave a serious nod. “I’ll get stho good th’t I can sthcare you an’ Jax!”.

Kayla hummed at that as she glanced at Jax who smirked slightly. “You’ll have to try really hard, because I always know when Jax tries it.”.

“But he sthcares _Buir_ a lot!”.

“How about you practice on _Buir_ then?” Kayla offered which caused her cub to start squirming to which she set him down.

“Buir’sth outsthide with Grampsth and Grampy!” Talan said excitedly as he ran off, albeit somewhat quietly.

Kayla smirked as she watched Talan then looked at her brother. “And you didn’t set him up to swipe any cookies?”.

“Why would I do that?”.

* * *

 

Cedric glanced away from the two men as he noticed movement by the door to see Talan standing there with a focused look, which caused Cedric to click his tongue and catch the boy’s attention.

Cedric folded his arms and discreetly tapped his gauntlet. _“What are you doing?”_ Cedric asked, which caused Talan to raise a finger to his lips and glance at Rhys which caused Cedric to chuckle. _“Mindful of your feet.”._

Talan nod and quietly began to sneak up on his father, who was busy talking to Jaster.

“Got you!” Talan declared as he latched onto his father’s leg and nuzzled it while surprising the two men. “Did I sthcare you?”.

“Not really, no.” Rhys answered with a grin. “And weren’t you supposed to be taking a nap?”.

“Napsth are for babiesth!”.

Cedric chuckled as he walked over to crouch in front of Rhys to smile at Talan. “You need to remember to be quiet before you attack, okay?”.

Talan gave a slight nod as Cedric stood back to his full height and Rhys reached down to retrieve his son with a grin. They were a pair of brats.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
